Trials of a City
by Aria Evans
Summary: During one of his pissed off walks around town, Dante stumbles across an injured and unconscious angel. Much to his brother's discontent, he brings her along with them to be treated. What will happen when the angel wakes up to reveal an astounding secrete? And what will happen when Vergil and the angel fall for each other? (I don't even know yet, and I'm the one writing the thing!)
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck." Dante was wandering through the streets, not even concerned about the bounty on his head. "How in the hell do these persistent fuckers keep finding me? Is it too much to ask for a little peace and quiet?" He kicked a can across the ground, hitting a stray cat. It stared at him and hissed. Dante threw his arms out, challenging the poor animal. It meowed, accepting defeat, and ran into a back alley. He smirked in triumph. "Pussy."

Turning around to head back home, something caught his attention. From a distance, it looked like just another ally cat, but the closer he got to it, the more he could tell how different it was. Its fur was as black as coal, with eyes an elusive green that almost seemed to glow. In his process of getting a better look at, Dante stepped on the can he had previously kicked. The crunching noise it emitted scared the creature, causing it to flee.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled after the thing as it dashed off in the opposite direction. For some reason, he had an undeniable urge to follow after it. Cutting through side streets and back alleys, he eventually had to stop and kneel over to catch his breath. As he did, so did the creature; just watching him, waiting. When he finally got back into a standing position, the cat was gone. "Fuck! I said wait dammit!"

Just ahead of him, a light flashed followed by the sound of thunder. He quickly made his way down the rest of the alleyway, until it opened up into an eerie dead end. It was a one way in, one way out deal that Dante learned all too late. As the wall behind him closed, he cursed quietly to himself, wishing that his curiosity hadn't gotten the best of him. As the light eclipsed and the small space he was trapped in grew darker, the more noticeable a faint glow coming from the middle of said space became. He was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

Just when he was in touching distance of the light, he noticed it was illuminating form a half-naked girl. With the realization came a group of demons. "You guys wanna dance? Bring it on mother fuckers!" They took him up on his offer, lunging at him with the intent to kill. It was over within a matter of seconds as Dante had successfully drawn his sword and taken them out. Their bodies turned to ash as he turned to focus his attention on the girl. Her clothes were ripped and torn, barely leaving enough material to cover her areas. Her platinum blond hair was stained red with her blood, making look almost artificially colored. As he checked over her to assess her wounds, he felt the presence of someone sneaking up behind him. He was about to draw his weapon, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"She's an angel, you know." Dante stood up and turned around to stare at his brother. "We better get out of here quickly, or they'll find you."

"What about her?" He pointed at the injured angel. "We can't just leave her here. They'll rip her apart."

"She's not our problem, Dante. Besides, she'll buy us enough time to escape." Dante disregarded his brother's pleas, picking up the girl to take her with them.

"Tell Kat to hurry with the car. This girl needs medical attention." Vergil frowned at Dante, obviously displeased with his decision.

"I'm telling you to leave her. She'll only slow us down."

"And I'm telling you I'm not leaving without her." There was a silent tension between them before Vergil gave in.

"Fine. We don't have time to fight about this." He pulled out his phone, calling a number on speed dial. "Take her and head for the main street. Kat will meet you there." He started walking away, having a brief conversation before hanging up.

"Wait, where are you going? The main street's this way." Dante looked at him, confused.

"I'm going to hold them off and buy you some time to escape. Don't worry, brother. I'll meet up with you guys later." With those words, he vanished.

Dante rolled his eyes, hastily making his way to the rendezvous point. The second he hit the street, Kat called him out.

"Dante! Over here!" She waved, signaling him towards the car. "Hurry up!" He rushed over, gently laying the angel in the backseat. Kat caught a glance at her while Dante jumped into the passenger's seat. When he was safely inside, she floored it, driving away at a break neck speed.

"Okay, so where to?" She asked him keeping her eyes glued of the road.

"I would say the hospital, but…." He trailed off, thinking about his next move. "I know a guy. Turn right up here." In her haste, she almost missed the turn, just barely making it. "There!" He pointed to a secluded, run-down building a few yards down. The car came to a screeching halt as Dante jumped out, pulling the angel into his arms, and ran up to the building. "Fez! Fez, you in there?"

"Who the hell wants to know?" The door swung open, a sketchy, overweight man behind it. Fez was so freaked out to see Dante that he didn't even seem to notice the dying angel he was carrying.

"I was hoping you could save this girl." He directed Fez's attention to her, suddenly realizing how much he cared for her wellbeing.

"Bring her in. I'll see what I can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: There is smut in this chapter. If you don't want to read it, then why are you here? You silly, silly people.**

* * *

"How is she?" Fez had emerged from his operating room, spots of blood dotted over his white shirt. He wiped his hands clean on a dingy rag before making his way over to Dante.

"She's fine. None of her wounds were fatal. Most of her cuts could be patched up easily, but she did need some stitches." Fez went into a medical rant, a habit he hadn't gotten rid of since his license was taken away. Everything that was coming out of his mouth went right over Dante's head, spouting out sophisticated terms that had to do with injuries. Dante just nodded, zoning out what he was saying because, frankly, he wouldn't understand it anyway. "She's awake if you'd like to talk to her." He almost didn't catch Fez say it, snapping out of his daze at full force.

"Hmm? Oh, thanks." As he went to walk past him, Fez put his arm out, blocking his path.

"Try to contain yourself and be gentle on her. I don't want to have to stitch her up again." Fez had to look up at him, his dark brown eyes portraying the insanity inside of him. Dante smirked at his comment.

"I can't promise anything." He pushed his arm away, entering the room and closing the door behind him before Fez had the chance to say anything else. The woman sat at the edge of an old, creaky hospital bed, facing away from him. From where he was standing, he could still see the side of her face, glowing in the few rays of sunlight that escaped from the cracks of one of the boarded up windows. When she heard the door close, she turned her head, silhouetted by the light. It took her a second to adjust her eyes.

"You're the one who saved me, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yea. I am." He felt like her gaze was piercing through his soul, judging him.

"Hmmm. But their was a girl with you? And another man, who wasn't quiet as... generous on the idea of saving me." She bit her lip, wondering if she was recalling her memories correctly, or if she just imagined them in her barely conscious state.

"Yea. The girl's name is Kat, and the guy is Vergil. He's my brother, so we don't always see eye to eye." He thought about how Vergil had been so discontent on the idea of helping the angel, wondering just what measures he was willing to take to achieve his goals.

"So, what should I call you?" She asked him with a clueless look on her face.

"Dante. What about you?" He mimicked her expression, throwing in a wink.

"Evetta. Most people just call me Eve though ." She blushed as she spoke, showing her soft nature. Dante thought it was adorable, letting his play boyish nature kick in.

"I guess I'll call you Eve then. I don't think I'll be able to remember the other one.." He took the liberty of sitting next to he on the bed, causing the bed to squeak under his added weight. She sat quietly, fidgeting with one of the bandages that had come lose. He caught a whiff of her scent, smelling a sweet aroma that drew him to her like a magnet.

"Kat had the most beautiful eyes! I mean, that's all I really saw of her was her face, but I almost thought they weren't real!" She had no room to maneuver away from him, being stuck between him and the wall.

"Yea, I did to the first time I met her. I thought she was wearing contacts." The whispered his words in her ear, breathing softly on her neck. Using her hands to gently push him back, she looked him dead in the eyes.

"What are you?" Dante seemed slightly confused by her question, not exactly sure what she was asking.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"But you already know what I am. Your brother already told you." She replied immediately to him. He thought about it for a second, wondering how much of the information she was asking for was top secret. _What the hell do I have to lose? Everybody already knows anyway._

_"_I'm half angel, half demon." He figured she would attack him, or start treating him like he was her enemy, but she stood her ground, not even dropping her gaze.

"You a Nephilim? That's a rare! I would have never guessed, judging by your appearance!" She eyes went wide, fascinated to actually see one face to face.

"I bet I have something else you haven't seen up close." It was getting hard for him to hold back. Her smell was driving him crazy. He had been with a few angels before, and yea, they were like fire under the bed sheets; but none of them sent him into a frenzy until now.

" Hmm? Well, aren't you full of surprises! What is it?" Her childlike curiosity was to much for him to take. He pushed her against the wall, breathing hard on her neck. He started moving his hands up her legs, slowly and cautiously. She held her breath, grabbing his shirt tightly. "Please... Be gentle... I'm still..." Dante put his mouth to her ear, guessing what she was going to say.

"It's ok. If this is your first time, just relax, and you won't even feel a thing." She nodded, loosening her hold on his shirt. He smirked, knowing that she wanted the D. He moved his hands up and down her thighs, opening up her legs a little. Once achieved, he slid one of his hands past her borrowed pair of sweat pants, into her panties. She gasped at the feeling of his cold hand on her, opening her legs wider for him. He slowly started playing with her clit, causing her to curl her toes in pleasure. Taking it as a good sign, he sped up the movement of his fingers until she was soaked, pulling out his wet hand. By this time, he was ready for cloths to start coming off, grabbing the top of her pants to slide them off of her. When he was on her panties, he took his time, moving his fingers around her panty line. She shivered in anticipation, re-positioning herself to lay on her back. When she was settled, Dante slowly removed her underwear, tracing over her before he slid two fingers into her.

"Mmmmm." Eve held on to the bed sheets, already sweating from the heat that was building up inside her. He started to move his fingers in and out of her, waiting to see if she liked it or not. The faster he moved his fingers, the more she seemed to be comfortable with it. When she let go of the bed and started moving her hands all over his body, he added a third finger, pushing them as fast and as deep as he could into her. The moans coming from her pleasure made Dante's boner start to throb, forcing him to pull his fingers out to undo his pants. Eve followed his lead, taking off her shirt, and going to unhook her bra.

"NO! Leave the bra to me. That's my favorite part." He had successfully stripped himself down to his boxers, moving back over the bed till he was on top of her again. He moved his hands gingerly around her back, sending chills up her spine, while the unhooked the latches and pulled her bra off. Admiring her nice pair of C's with his hands, he pressed himself against her, causing her checks to turn flush. While her eyes where closed, he noticed the places she had been stitched up. He made a mental note to keep and eye on them, and make sure he didn't open any of her wounds again.

"Dante... Please... Do it..." Her voice came out raspy and quiet, begging him to enter her. He was surprised by her sudden boldness. All of the foreplay that had led up to this was over. She wanted him now.


End file.
